The Great Clans: Part One, Moonstorm's Attack
by Hergan
Summary: A CheetahClan apprentice is being blamed for a crime she didn't commit. And she is the only one who knows the awful secret about the Twolegs, and the Clan's medicine cat. Will she convince the Clan of the dangers in time? R&R! Renamed from The Great Clans
1. Aligances

A/N: Revised to include the leaders and deputies of the other clans. LeopardClan has all the sub-species of leopards in it, so therefore has the largest territory (there are leopards in the jungle, savanna, tropical wetlands, mountains and many other biomes in the world, so they need room for all of them)

CheetahClan

Leader:

Dottedstar-yellow-orange she-cat with lots of black spots

Deputy:

Speckledfur-speckled tom with a yellow coat

Medicine Cat:

Farseer-Golden furred she-cat with black spots rimmed in gray.

**Apprentice - Moonpaw**

Warriors:

Orangespot-yellow furred tom with extra orange rings around his spots

**Apprentice - Grasspaw**

Blackclaw-red orange tom with very dark spots.

**Apprentice - Spottedpaw**

Playfuleye-energetic she-cat with blond fur and gray spots

**Apprentice - Rockpaw**

Boulderfur-a pale yellow tom with gray spots

Treeear-a red orange she-cat with light spots

Yellowwhisker-a pale yellow she-cat with oranges around her whiskers and black spots

Gazellehunter-a red orange tom with infrequent gray spots

Watereye-a yellow orange she-cat with gray spots and surprisingly bright blue eyes

Queens:

Dustyleaf-pale yellow she-cat with striking markings on her face and surprisingly few spots

**Kits - Starkit, Sunkit, Skykit**

Killercloud-almost red she-cat with gray spots and facial markings

**Kits - Cloudkit, Longkit**

Apprentices

Grasspaw-pale oranges she-cat with black spots and facial markings

Spottedpaw-red yellow tom with dark spots

Rockpaw-dark yellow tom with black spots rimmed in gray

Moonpaw-a pale yellow she-cat with gray spots and white facial markings

Elders:

Brokenknee-faded yellow tom with bad back leg

Huntedhip-yellow tom with a painful left hip

Blindeye-a rusty orange she-cat with vibrant spots

Fadedspot-a pale orange she-cat with gray to white spots

LionClan

Leader:

Rustystar-ginger tom with a rusty-brown mane

Deputy:

Goldenheart-beautiful gold she-cat with hazel eyes

TigerClan

Leader:

Bravestar-red-orange tom with black stripes

Deputy:

Flamecoat-bright red she-cat with dark gray stripes

LeopardClan

Leader:

Treestar-black she-cat with white rings for spots (black leopard)

Deputy:

Fernpelt-ginger she-cat with black ringed spots (spotted leopard)


	2. Prologue

A/N: I'm sorry this is short, please review if you want more.

"Once, long before the birth of the Four Clans, there were four Great Clans. There were LionClan, TigerClan, LeopardClan, and CheetahClan. Some members of these clans still survive today, but none live in this forest anymore. The story I am about to tell you is of the days when they lived near each other, as the Four Clans do today."

"Cool!" pipped up a smallish kit. "I want to hear more!"

But his mother shushed him saying, "Lionbreath will only say this once. Be quiet and listen."

With a sigh the kit settled down among his siblings and friends.

"Alright," Lionbreath began, "It all started very long ago..."


	3. Chapter 1

Grasspaw crouched behind her mentor, Orangespot. The purpose was to remain unseen. Through amber eyes, she watched him crouch, watching the heard of zebra. Suddenly, he sprang from hiding, chasing down a young zebra and cutting it from the herd. He began to drive it away and it decided to go towards Grasspaw.

"Get it!" Orangespot softly growled. Grasspaw shifted her weight into a hunting crouch, haunches ready. It would be her first real kill. Up she sprang, and onto the young zebra's back! They went down in a tumble of hooves and paws. Fighting to keep her balance, she dug in her claws, ripping open the skin on its back. She bit its neck and twisted it so that it broke. The zebra had died.

Orangespot trotted over. "Nice work," he meowed, "but try using your claws less next time."

_So there would be a next time!_ Grasspaw thought excitedly.

"Now let's get this thing back to camp before LionClan gets a whiff of it and comes over to investigate. We may hunt better, but they work much better as a team."

Nodding, Grasspaw broke off her thoughts and grabbed onto one of the haunches and began to drag the large prey to the clan camp.

"Wait! What's a zebra?" The inquisitive kit asked. The mother looked at him sharply, but Lionbreath simply said, "Have you ever seen a deer? It's like an antler-less deer, only bigger and with black and white stripes."

"Wow!" the kit exclaimed. "That's big! How big were the cats in CheetahClan to be able to drag that home? An apprentice even!"

"They were much bigger than we are," Lionbreath answered patiently.

"I think that's enough," the queen said before the kit could open his mouth. "Let Lionbreath tell his story."

The kit sighed once again and waited for the tale to go on.

The CheetahClan camp was located amongst a grove of Umbrella Thorn Trees in the middle of the grassy prairie. Because they were the only trees around in a long ways, the grasses had to be cut with claws from farther away to form a plausible defense. In addition, three Warriors and sometimes their apprentices stood guard in the three entrances to camp. Grasspaw and Orangespot went in through the entrance on the east side of camp, which Grasspaw's friend, Spottedpaw, and his mentor, Blackclaw, were guarding.

"Hi Spottedpaw!" Grasspaw greeted, "Hi Blackclaw! I've just caught my first zebra!" Spottedpaw looked impressed. He hadn't yet been taken hunting, but he knew most of the moves.

"Cool! Save some for me when guard duty's over!" he meowed.

Grasspaw helped Orangespot drag it over to the fresh kill pile, which already had a Thompson's Gazelle and Gemsbok.

"Wait a minute," the inquisitive kit interrupted, "What's a Gemsbok and what's a Thompson's Gazelle?"

"They are both kind of like deer, only their antlers grow straight up and females have them too, in smaller sizes. Thompson's Gazelles are smaller than a deer and mainly orange. They have a black strip on top of a white stripe on their back flanks. Gemsboks are kind of a tannish color and larger than a deer. They have black and white stripes on their noses."

"Oh."

After dropping off the zebra, Orangespot and Grasspaw separated ways. Hungry, Grasspaw bit off a rather large chunk off the zebra. She dragged this back to the apprentice's den, which was really a patch of grass sheltered by a large rock. There she ate about half and left the other for Spottedpaw. Then she went back to the zebra and got another, larger chunk. She headed off in another direction, the elders' den.

The elders' den actually was a small cave. In the far back, there were a few rocks, and then the other end of the cave, which emptied out into the nursery, where the newborn kits were staying. The cave was the coolest part of the camp, and the elders were glad to have it.

Grasspaw stopped in front of the cave and dropped the piece of zebra. "I have some food for you," she meowed.

"Who's that?" asked Fadedspot, "Is that Grasspaw?"

"Yes, where are the others?"

"Coming, Brokenknee and Huntedhip aren't quite as fast as they used to be."

"And with good reason," another voice added.

"Blindeye!"

"And don't you forget it!" Blindeye said affectionately. "Is that zebra I smell?"

"Yes! I caught it myself!" Grasspaw bragged.

"Did you really? I remember my first zebra, it was a good hunt. Good job!" Brokenknee had exited the cave. "Of coarse, I'm not so good at hunting zebra anymore."

"None of us are," added Huntedhip, who had just limped out as well. "My hip's acting up again."

"Do you want me to see Farseer for some herbs?" asked Grasspaw, naming the medicine cat.

"That would be lovely, little one," Huntedhip told her.

"Goodbye then," she told the elders, and then she raced over to Farseer's den to get some herbs. Farseer also had a small cave, but she liked to sleep outside of it, preferring to see StarClan as she slept than to have a cave roof in her way. Inside the cave she stored all her herbs.

Grasspaw approached the cave then stopped. Farseer had appeared, with her apprentice, Moonpaw.

"What do you need?" Farseer asked kindly.

"Huntedhip's hip is bothering him again. He'd like something for it."

Farseer walked back into the cave and came out with a small bundle. "Tell him to rub the moss on it. It'll help the stiffness. And here are some poppy seeds for the pain. I'll need some help going back into the jungle to get some more."

"When?" asked Grasspaw around the mouthful of herbs.

"I was thinking of going tomorrow." Farseer told her. I'm sure Moonpaw and I will be grateful for the help."

"Thank you for the herbs for Huntedhip." Grasspaw said in goodbye. She left to give the herbs to Huntedhip.


	4. Chapter 2

The next day Grasspaw woke up early and left the apprentice's den. She walked over to Farseer's cave. Farseer was already up and preparing leaves to carry herbs back in.

"Moonpaw, wake up," Farseer hissed busily. "Grasspaw's already here."

Grasspaw widened her eyes in surprise as she entered the cave. She had never been inside before, and seeing piles of herbs stacked all around neatly, but in no particular order had erased the glorious vision on tall stacks of herbs all neatly sorted and precariously high, up to the roof of a tall cave. The cave, however was not tall, and the piles not stacked higher than chest high.

"Wow," Grasspaw meowed. "It's much different here than I expected."

"What did you expect?" Farseer asked kindly.

"Something less homely and more impressive...not that it isn't impressive..." Grasspaw trailed.

Farseer laughed, "I won't take offense at that. Come, Moonpaw is up and it is time to leave." She handed Moonpaw and Grasspaw each a bundle of leaves, which could be used to carry back more herbs than just a mouth could. "Let's go!" And Farseer led the two cats out the cave.

On the way out from camp, Grasspaw passed her mother, Treeear, who was guarding the entrance to camp.

"Mom," Grasspaw meowed, "can you tell Orangespot that I am out helping Farseer get herbs?"

"Sure thing! Have a good time." Treeear meowed after her.

"_Um, wait a minute." It was a different kit this time. "I thought that most medicine cats had their apprentices help them fetch herbs, and that was enough. Why does Grasspaw have to go with?"_

"_Because their territory is much bigger than ours. All the Great Clans' territories were. So there was a good chance that they would have to spend the night outside if they had to go back twice for herbs, so the more cats, the more herbs that could be carried, the less times they had to gather herbs._

"_So why couldn't StarClan make the shelter closer to the herbs?" asked the other kit._

"_Because StarClan put it closer to the prey instead. Prey is needed more often than herbs. Are you done now?" Lionbreath had begun to lose his patience._

_The kit nodded, "Okay..."_

They had been marching for hours, when Grasspaw heard a sound of scampering underneath her feet. Hungry, she stopped, listening. Farseer turned around, and seeing Grasspaw's hunting stance, signaled Moonpaw out of the way. Placing her head sideways, near the ground, Grasspaw stepped as lightly as possible and began to walk. Within a few feet she came upon a hole, at which she silently crouched, unseen behind the tall grass. A few seconds later, two meerkats cautiously poked their noses out of the hole. Deciding it was safe, one scampered in the direction of the other two cats, the other stood guard. Slowly, Grasspaw shifted her weight, she bent her knees, and then SPRUNG! Flying through the air, and before the meerkat knew it, he was dead with a broke neck. Although not considered a real kill, or meal for that matter, Grasspaw picked it up to bring back to the medicine cats.

_The inquisitive kit had fallen asleep, otherwise there would be some more questions about what meerkats are and why they aren't considered a full meal._

Grasspaw reached the other cats and found that Moonpaw had killed the other meerkat. She was sharing it with Farseer as Grasspaw walked up.

"Got it." Grasspaw said.

Moonpaw looked up, "Oh, I thought you'd heard a zebra, or something good."

Farseer glanced at her, "It still works, doesn't it? Good, let's eat."

The three cats ate the meerkats and continued walking.

"So how's your training doing?" Grasspaw asked Moonpaw.

"Just fine, thank you very much. And I don't need to have you catch prey for me. I'm perfectly capable of catching my own."

"You'll have to excuse her," Farseer told Grasspaw, "she's not much of a morning person. I think you annoyed her by getting up so early."

"Don't medicine cats usually get up early?" Grasspaw demanded, then wished she hadn't.

"I'll still be a medicine cat before you're a _warrior_," snapped Moonpaw. "I'm older than you and so my training will end first."

"I never said it wouldn't," Grasspaw rebuked. But she didn't respond anymore, preferring to spend her energy on moving forward than on arguing.

Soon they had reached the jungle, and Moonpaw and Farseer went out to look for herbs. This was the easy part of the journey; all Grasspaw would have to do was sit and wait.


	5. Chapter 3

Grasspaw felt like she had waited forever, when she heard a screech, followed by a yowl. She pricked up her ears and began to run as swiftly as she could towards the noise. She arrived in a clearing, and the sight she saw outraged her so much she yet out a yowl. In the center of the clearing lay Farseer, a wooden spear in her side. She was still breathing, but barely. Grasspaw approached, slowly.

"Moonpaw..." Farseer managed to gasp.

"I'll try and find her," Grasspaw promised, but then there was a crashing in the undergrowth and Moonpaw appeared. Upon seeing Farseer she let out a cry of rage and sadness and bounded over to her mentor's side, shoving Grasspaw out of the way.

"Farseer!" Moonpaw cried. She looked around wildly and then bounded off again, coming back a minute later with herbs and some cobwebs.

"Help me, don't just stand there!" Moonpaw snapped at Grasspaw.

"What do you need?" Grasspaw asked.

"Get that thing out of her."

Grasspaw pulled on the end of the wooden spear with her mouth, and it slid out. Quickly Moonpaw shoved the cobwebs on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Do you need a seed?" She asked Farseer.

Farseer managed to nod yes.

Moonpaw placed one insider of Farseer's mouth. "Chew," she instructed.

Then she chewed up some of a plant she had brought, then spit out the poultice on a leaf. Using her paw she took off the cobweb and smeared it on the wound. On went a fresh cobweb.

"Now all she needs is rest. The poppy seed should help her sleep, but she really shouldn't sleep out here if it starts to rain. But we can't really move her, it could damage her more. It's a miracle really that the thing missed her heart. All we can do now is hope that it wasn't poisoned in some way."

"Are you hungry?" Grasspaw asked. "I know you don't need me to hunt for you, but won't you need to watch Farseer? And won't Farseer be hungry when she wakes up?"

"You're right," Moonpaw sighted. "Go ahead and get some food."

Grasspaw traveled out of the forest and into the long grass to hunt. Cheetahs aren't much accustomed to forest hunting. Grasspaw smelled a gazelle herd on the breeze. She was in luck; most herds didn't get this close to the jungle. Grasspaw snuck up to the herd and saw exactly what she wanted, a mother nursing her young. She crept as close as she dared, hoping to stay unseen. She did, even through the first part of her run, and then a male caught sight of her. He began to run, and the rest of the pack followed, but the nursing mother was slowed down by her baby, who was still trying to suckel. Grasspaw expended all her energy towards the mother and the baby, the wind was rushing through her fur, the grass tickled her belly, and she was catching up! She lept! She landed on the mother, right on target! They went down, and buried the baby! She had killed them both with a snap of her jaws! She placed the baby on top of the mother and began to drag them both into the jungle.

When Grasspaw reached the clearing, she was exhausted.

"Gazelle?" she asked Moonpaw.

"For real? You went all the way out there and killed a gazelle, all by yourself, and dragged in back here?" Moonpaw questioned.

"You can look if you want. It actually was two, there was a baby that got crushed under the mother and me."

"You should find a patrol and give the mother to them. In fact, you should find a patrol and tell them what's going on."

"May I eat first? I'm exhausted."

"Of course. Let's eat." So Moonpaw and Grasspaw shared the baby gazelle, leaving some for Farseer when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 4

The gazelle had lessened Grasspaw's hunger, but she was still a little sleepy, so she asked Moonpaw to wake her before it got dark so she could rest. Grasspaw now woke up well-rested and thoughtful.

"Moonpaw, you should sleep too," Grasspaw warned. "You don't want to faint, then if Farseer wakes up, no one would know!"

"Thank you," Moonpaw responded, "but I rested earlier this afternoon, while you hunted. You should find that border patrol though."

"Alright, we're not too far from the border and a patrol should just be getting here."

Grasspaw said goodbye to Moonpaw and began to head in the direction of CheetahClan's border with LeopardClan.

She had not gone five paces when she sensed something was wrong. She stopped and sniffed and smelled a strange oder similar to the one that had covered the spear thrown at Farseer. What were the new things in their territory? She knew she should find that border patrol, and soon, but she also knew that this could be the only chance she had to find out the truth. She began to veer slightly more to the right. She would see what she needed, and she could still easily reach the border.

Grasspaw had traveled for about ten minutes already when she heard a strange noise. It was loud and low, but it was interrupted several times by these strange little clicks. BRRRRRR. Click. BRRRRR. Click. BRRRRRRRRR--

The clicks stopped suddenly, and the BRRRRRRRRR-ing noise continued. Grasspaw decided to investigate. She headed more towards the noise. Staying as hidden as her spotted pelt allowed, she spied on whatever was causing the noise. What she saw next almost killed her.


	7. Chapter 5

A tall, two-legged _thing_ was standing in a clearing. It was hairless, except on the very top, and there the hair was so short, it didn't really amount to anything. It had some loose baggy stuff hanging off it's upper frame, and it's lower frame was covered in some stuff that looked similar, but wasn't as baggy. It also was holding an orange box with a long, oval, rotating metal blade on on end of it. But the next part was what scared Grasspaw the most.

The Two-leg, as Grasspaw decided to name it, shoved the thing into the side of a tree, _and it cut right through_. The tree began to fall.

_Oh, StarClan!_ Grasspaw thought. _That tree is going to fall on me!_ She ran as fast as she could, but it was hard in the thick undergrowth. There was only one place to go: out into the clearing with the human. She could hear the undergrowth being crushed behind her, and turned so sharply, that she almost had to stop. She ran faster. Suddenly, CRUNCH! The tree fell, and it wasn't on top of her. But something was wrong. Where was she?


	8. Chapter 6

Grasspaw looked around, but the jungle part of CheetahClan's territory was not one she had been in frequently. _Where am I? s_he thought, but it wasn't helping. The sun began to sink in the sky and it was growing dark. _Oh, StarClan, just this last time, help me!_

Suddenly Grasspaw had an idea. The sun sets in the west, and the camp would be to the south, so the border should be to the north, or to the right if she put her back to the sun. She tried this, and soon came upon the clearing where the Two-leg had cut down the tree. Unfortunately, the Two-leg was still there.

"Ahhhhhh-" the Two-leg made this odd noise. "Help!"

_What is it doing?_ Grasspaw wondered.

"Don't eat me...don't eat me..."

Grasspaw decided that the thing was trying to threaten her. It still had the orange box thing in its hand, so she decided the smart thing would be to back down. Slowly, she backed up and out of the clearing. The smart thing would have been to run away, but instead, she just went around and continued on in the direction she was going. She knew where she was now.

Unfortunately, the Two-leg was not alone. Another, having seen the scene in the clearing, decided that Grasspaw would also need to die. He sharpened the point on the branch he had just severed off a downed tree and began to apply the poison...


	9. Chapter 7

Grasspaw had walked another fifteen minutes when she smelled the border. It was almost invisible, but the scent coming from it was so strong that Grasspaw could not avoid smelling it. The problem was, she was on the part of the border that the patrol had already passed, she needed to be ahead of them. And she was running out of time, getting lost had wasted a bunch that she couldn't afford to loose. Any second, it could begin to rain and Farseer could die. She had to hurry.

She began to run along the border, traveling at top speed to aid the medicine cat. Moonpaw would be devastated if her mentor died...

She raced along, and suddenly, she had caught up with the patrol! She had found other cats! Farseer would be safe! Among the cats that were on patrol were Orangespot, Dottedstar, the clan leader, Playfuleye and her apprentice Rockpaw, and Yellowwhisker, a senior warrior.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you!" Grasspaw exclaimed, relieved. "Farseer's hurt, there's strange things in the forest, and I can't drag this entire gazelle home alone. Moonpaw says that if it starts to rain Farseer might die, and that if the spear-thingie that the Two-leg threw was poisoned, then she might die anyways. She also says that she should get home as quick as possible and..."

"Slow down Grasspaw," Dottedstar interrupted. "Farseer's hurt?"

"Yes."

"I think we've patrolled this border enough," Dottedstar decided. "Let's go help Grasspaw and Moonpaw. Lead the way."

"Okay..." Grasspaw felt a huge pressure on her shoulders. She began to lead them toward the spot where Farseer lay.


	10. Chapter 8

Suddenly there was a cry of pain and rage which echoed through the forest.

"Moonpaw!" Grasspaw cried. "We need to hurry!" She began to race forward, then realized that she was trying to lead the other cats too. "Sorry..."

"That's okay," Dottedstar said. "I think we can pick up the pace a little."

Gratefully, Grasspaw began to move faster, and soon they reached the clearing. There, in the middle, Moonpaw lay, yowling to StarClan. "Farseer! She shouldn't have died!" Then she seemed to notice the cats. "You!" she spat at Grasspaw. "This is your fault. If you had gotten here sooner, she would be alive right now! Where'd you go? Why'd it take so long? Why did I trust you with something this important!"

"I'm sure it's not entirely Grasspaw's fault," Dottedstar told her. "The real fault lays in whatever threw the spear."

"Dottedstar?" Moonpaw asked. "You came all this way?"

"Not from camp, I was leading the patrol."

"How long ago did Grasspaw find you? She left about an hour ago!"

"I got lost," Grasspaw admitted meekly.

"You got _lost?_" Moonpaw asked indignantly.

"Yes, this thing, I've been calling it a Two-leg, because it walks on two legs, had this box that cut down a tree and it almost hit me, and then I got lost."

"So this never before seen creature cuts down a tree, the tree almost falls on you, you find the border, catch up to them and bring them back here? What kind of crack nut story is that?" Moonpaw accused. "You probably took your sweet time, you probably don't care about Farseer!"

"I do to..." but Dottedstar cut her off. "Girls. Stop fighting. It's not either of your faults that she died. Moonpaw, I know that you're in grief, but get a hold of yourself. Of course Grasspaw cares about Farseer. Think of how crazy that sounds. Why wouldn't she?"

Both cats fell silent, thinking about what she said.

"I guess you're right Dottedstar," Moonpaw admitted. "I'm sorry Grasspaw. That wasn't very mature of me."

"No it wasn't," Grasspaw started, but at the warning look from Dottedstar, she changed her mind. "Apology accepted. I forgive you."

"That's better." Dottedstar looked back and forth at the two cats.

"Now we need to bring all this back to camp. Moonpaw, do you want to deliver the news? This time without slandering Grasspaw?"

"Sure," Moonpaw said grudgingly. "I guess I can do that."

And so the party of cats began to bring Farseer back home for the last time.


	11. Chapter 9

It had been a week since the death of Farseer. Moonpaw had kept her word, at least, and had not slandered Grasspaw when she presented the news of Farseer's death to the clan; at least not in the open. But still, some cats that Moonpaw had known closely now looked at Grasspaw with hatred, and sometimes cats would whisper as she walked by.

She tried not to let it bother her, but the truth was, it did. But she put up with it, because who takes the word of an apprentice over that of a full-fledged Medicine Cat? Because that was what she would be, when she returned in the morning. A full-fledged Medicine Cat. She would return with a new name from StarClan, and a smugger attitude than ever. And she'd get to go to all the gatherings, where as Grasspaw would only get to go to a few.

Grasspaw did have a very unlikely supporter though. Through the entire time, Dottedstar stayed on her side, and didn't waver. Unfortunately, this divided the camp between it's leader and it's medicine cat. Most cats had decided to stay out of it, until Dottedstar made a surprising decision.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather near the Low Rock?" Dottedstar said in tradition of a clan gathering. The Low Rock was a rock which was hugged the ground, but was perfect for holding meetings as it was easy to mount and so any cat who wanted to speak could go on top of it. "I have decided to grant Moonstorm an apprentice. I feel this may even up the feud that has ripped this camp. I have been watching Dustyleaf's kits grow, and one seems extra-promising to become a medicine cat. Sunkit, I would like to make you an apprentice to Moonstorm. I also am going to apprentice Starkit and Skykit tonight. Boulderfur, would you be willing to take Starkit on as an apprentice?"

"Yes," Boulderfur responded.

"And Treeear, would you take Skykit on as an apprentice?"

"Yes, I would," Treeear meowed.

"And Moonstorm, would you accept Sunkit as your apprentice?"

"Of course," Moonstorm said as if it didn't matter who Sunkit was, as long as she was getting an apprentice.

"Then would you all approach the Low Rock?"

Boulderfur, Treeear, Moonstorm, Sunkit, Starkit, and Skykit stepped forward and lined up.

"Starkit, will you please step onto the Low Rock?"

Starkit approached excitedly, a glint in his eyes. "You have the honorable name of star already," Dottedstar murmured. "Honor your name well. From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Boulderfur. Will you promise to obey Boulderfur until you receive your warrior name?"

"Yes," Starpaw promised energetically.

"You may leave the Low Rock. Will Skykit step onto the Low Rock?

With the same enthusiasm, Skykit stepped onto the Low Rock, but not before looking back at Dustyleaf, who was sitting up very straight, looking very proud of her kits.

"You have the spirit of the sky in you're body. Do not let leave. From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Treeear. Will you promise to obey Treeear until you receive your warrior name?"

"Yes," Skypaw answered solemnly.

"Then you may also step down from the Low Rock. Now will Sunkit step up onto the Low Rock?"

The final kit nuzzled his mother quickly before stepping up. "You have the greatest challenge of all. Don't let it beat you. From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Moonstorm. Will you promise to obey Moonstorm until you receive your medicine cat name?"

"Yes," Sunpaw said, but she trembled slightly.

"Then you have all become apprentices of this clan. Congratulations."

Then the cats began to chant, Starpaw! Skypaw! Sunpaw! Starpaw! Skypaw! Sunpaw!...


	12. Chapter 10

Weeks had passed since Moonstorm had gotten her apprentice, and life was hell for Grasspaw. Although at first, Rockpaw had supported her against Moonstorm, the gift of an apprentice had completely changed his mind. Sunpaw was obviously rooted against Grasspaw, but he had little support from Starpaw, where as Skypaw felt trapped and said nothing. The only apprentice that stuck by Grasspaw's side through the entire thing was Spottedpaw, who was talking with her now.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Grasspaw complained. "I didn't kill Farseer, all I did was try to help! Why does she need to blame me?"

"I don't know," Spottedpaw responded. "Are you going to eat that Wilderbeast or not?"

Grasspaw grudgingly took a bite of the haunch that was lying in front of her. "I just don't want to deal with it. This is worse than anything I've had to go through. And Dottedstar's even abandoned me! She gave her another cat to brainwash: Sunpaw."

"I kind of feel sorry for him. He knows he's not really there because Moonstorm needs an apprentice, but for politics."

"Well, I'm just sick of all of it."

"It'll be okay," Spottedpaw promised. "I mean, how bad can it get? Dottedstar obviously doesn't believe her, she would have kicked you out by now if she did..."

"Well keeping me here is almost as bad as throwing me out. If I were thrown out, then I wouldn't have to listen to anyone, and I could just kill Moonstorm."

"You don't mean that! You can't! That's what she wants. Just don't show a reaction. They'll stop. Or they'll have me to answer to! For hurting my best friend! They won't dare mess with me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Grasspaw laughed. She suddenly pounced and tugged on Spottedpaw's ear.

"Okay, okay! Fine! You win!" Spottedpaw gave up. "You win..."

And Grasspaw decided to never show a reaction to the taunts ever again.


	13. Chapter 11

After ignoring cats for a few weeks, the feud began to lessen between Moonstorm and Grasspaw. Cats began to loose interest, and soon only Moonstorm seemed to care. Dottedstar, however, had not forgotten Moonstorm's reaction, but that's another story. At the moment Grasspaw was on one of many more hunts for the clan.

"I smell antelope," Grasspaw commented to Orangespot. He, of course, had never doubted Grasspaw's story either, but had not given her the same encouraging words that Spottedpaw had either.

"Why don't we approach from the left. The wind is coming from the right, they shouldn't smell us until it's too late," Orangespot suggested.

"Alright." The two cats approached the herd silently and started the hunt.

"You can take one down alone?" Orangespot asked.

"Of course," Grasspaw replied. "I've done this often enough." Solo now, Grasspaw stayed hidden the best she could. Along the side of the herd a sick antelope was eating. "I'll take that sick one," she told Orangespot. "He'll die soon enough on his own anyways."

"Okay," Orangespot approved. Grasspaw moved in for the kill. An antelope caught sight of her and began to run, the rest of the herd following it. She picked up her speed. The sick antelope didn't have the speed of the others and was left behind. Grasspaw overtook it easily, and a quick bite was all that was required to kill it.

Orangespot caught up with her. "Nice work," he congratulated. "Much better than you're first kill."

"Well, on my first kill I was surprised, unprepared, and thought I had to hang on for dear life!" Grasspaw joked.

"Then you're definitely more experienced than you were at you're first kill," Orangespot replied. "I think you're almost ready to become a Warrior."

"Really?" Grasspaw asked.

"Really."

They had walked quiet a ways, and were almost to the camp when a trail of smoke began to rise in the distance.

"What's that?" Grasspaw asked.

"That's not a fire, the smoke wouldn't rise like that. That's something strange. I wonder what it is?"

"Can we check it out?"

"We need to drop this off at the camp first. Then maybe Dottedstar will let us check it out."

"Alright," Grasspaw gave in. And the two cats finished the short trip to the clan camp.

But as it turned out, neither of the cats would have to go anywhere to find out what was causing the smoke, because it was heading straight towards the camp, and would be there before any cat could get out.


	14. Chapter 12

Grasspaw and Orangespot had barely made it out of camp when they realized that they were in big trouble. The smoke, they saw was coming from a green box, with holes in it and four round black things on the bottom, which propelled it forward. The smoke was coming from a silver hole in the back.

"Aaah!" Grasspaw yelled. "What is it?"

"It's a monster!" Orangespot yelled fearfully. "It's headed strait towards camp!"

The two cats bounded back towards camp and began to yowl.

"EVERYONE! We need to get out of here!" Grasspaw yelled, panicked by now.

"There's a huge green monster, and it's headed strait towards the camp!" Orangespot yowled.

Cats ran everywhere. It was chaos. Until...

"SILENCE!" Dottedstar yowled. "What is going on here?"

"There's a huge green monster causing the smoke and if we don't all get out we'll all die!" Orangespot explained breathlessly. "We have to hurry!"

"Why don't we just all hide in the elder's den and nursery?" Dottedstar asked. "The cave should withstand the monster's attack." she reasoned.

"But we won't all fit in there!" someone pointed out.

"Some of you can also go in the medicine cat den." Dottedstar said. "That should be safe too. If there still isn't room, then I will lead the fastest and strongest warriors with me. Move. Now."

Everyone was trying to get somewhere. There were cats pushing and running all over the place. Grasspaw tried to get into the elder's den, but there were already too many cats. The only other choice was the medicine cat den, and although she didn't really want to go there, it was her only option. She ran with all her speed, and made it, just in time to see Moonstorm bat one of the cats away from her herbs. That wasn't surprising, but she did it with her claws extended. The cat backed away, and Grasspaw realized it was Treeear! Her mother. Treeear yowled in pain.

"What's going on?" Dottedstar asked, having just entered the cave. Then she saw Treeear. "What happened here?"

Treeear shook her head. "Those look like claw marks." Dottedstar pressured.

"I accidentally scratched myself too hard," Treeear mumbled.

"No, she didn't," Grasspaw spoke out. "It was Moonstorm. She did that. I think that Treeear was too close to her herbs or something."

"Is this true?" Dottedstar asked, looking at first Treeear and then Moonstorm. Treeear nodded bleakly. The sounds of the monster rumbling came closer and closer, and the cats looked at each other trying not to make too much noise. Moonstorm tried her best to look innocent, but it didn't work.

"I'm very disappointed Moonstorm," Dottedstar meowed. "You should know better. You have one last chance. But no more mistakes."

"Yes ma'm," Moonstorm looked down. "It won't happen again, ma'm."

"No it won't. I should expect better behavior from a medicine cat. You are acting like a kit."

"Sorry ma'm."

"And stop "ma'm-ing" me!" Dottedstar meowed in an annoyed way.

"Yes ma- Dottedstar."

In the meanwhile, Grasspaw had been examining her mother's face. She noticed that not only did the new scratch by Moonstorm occupy her face, but there were several old scars that were there. Her mother actually seemed scared of Moonstorm too. Grasspaw wondered if somehow this was her own fault that Treeear was a victim to Moonstorm's wrath.


	15. Chapter 13

"It couldn't have been your fault," Orangespot said to Dottedstar. "You couldn't have known."

"But I _should_ have known!" Dottedstar protested. "And I can't even do anything about it now. She can't be kicked out, she'd still be the medicine cat in StarClan's eyes. We would be without one. I wish Farseer were still alive."

"We all do, but Moonstorm is the one alive right now. And you really can't look to her for guidance about herself."

"No, I cant – Wait! I have an idea!"

"Should I know what it is?" Orangespot asked.

"No, you don't need to know... By the way, how is Grasspaw doing?"

"Just fine, I think it's about time for her to become a warrior."

"Yes, she _is _the oldest apprentice, and it would be about time now."

"So..." Orangespot trailed.

"So we'll do the ceremony later, but right now I need to deal with Moonstorm."

"Yes, of course."

"Will you get her?" Dottedstar asked.

"Yes, ma'm," Orangespot mimicked Moonstorm and walked away from Dottedstar's rock and towards the medicine cat den.


	16. Chapter 14

Moonstorm nervously walked out of her den, afraid one of her previous actions similar to the one witnessed today by Grasspaw had just been reported and that she would get in trouble. Dottedstar wanted her for something, and it wasn't bound to be good. When she got to Dottedstar's sleeping area, she was utterly amazed.

Dottedstar was lying down wearily in the back part of the sleeping area, her face almost covered in shadows. In front of her lay a zebra haunch, not yet eaten.

"Come over here," Dottedstar said gently.

Moonstorm stepped forward tentatively, trying to figure out what her leader was doing.

"Would you like some zebra?" Dottedstar invited. "I haven't eaten yet, with all that's been going on."

"Yes, thank you." Moonstorm graciously began to nibble the haunch out of politeness, and Dottedstar joined her. She didn't eat any more quickly than Moonstorm, but Moonstorm did not notice this.

"I've called you here to ask for your advice," Dottedstar began. "I need to know what to do about that lier, Grasspaw. I know kicking her out of the clan is not an option, but I don't know what else to do. And now she's getting her mother to lie too. Please help me, Moonstorm. You're the only one I can trust."

_She doesn't suspect me!_ Moonstorm thought, _I might still have control over the freak!_ But instead, she said, "Well, she looks like she's old enough to become a full warrior soon. Why don't you just ignore that? She could be old enough to be an elder before you ever make her a warrior."

"Well, that would be very unfair to Orangespot. He deserves to have a different, better apprentice. And he's done nothing wrong."

_Like heck he hasn't,_ Moonstorm thought, but kept it to herself.

"Also, that's against what I was told when I was made leader. That would be very unfair, and part of my duties are to make her a warrior. I wouldn't want to go against StarClan, right?"

_Well, I already have,_ Moonstorm thought, but said, "No, of course not," sensing that her leader still had faith and that to play her it would be best to agree with her.

_I need to do well in this test._ _What if I don't pass? What if I somehow loose this newfound trust? Do well,_ Moonstorm told herself.

"Well," she decided. _What would I do if I were leader, to Grasspaw. And not too severe._ "What if Grasspaw were forbidden to go to gatherings?" she suggested.

"But what about when she becomes a warrior. I never leave any warrior at home all the time, and apprentices don't get left home either. StarClan wants every cat to be able to voice their opinions at Gatherings."

_Oh yah, StarClan. I forgot they supposedly set the Gatherings up,_ Moonstorm chided herself. _I really need to come up with something now! She tried to make her brain work. What would Dottedstar do that she would never have thought of?_

"What if you confined her to her den? She could go to gatherings in the presence of another warrior, and get fresh kill in the same way. She would not be allowed out, and on occasion she would be forced to help the elders with nasty things, such as bile-ing the ticks off of their pelts. When she becomes a full-grown warrior, then she would have to have either you or your deputy to do stuff, and would be allowed some contact with life outside the den, if only to be transferred to the warrior's den instead of the apprentice's."

"Hmmm," Dottedstar appeared to be thinking. "That might work. I'll have to sleep on it though. I'm too tired to pass judgment today." With that Dottedstar fell to the ground, appearing to Moonstorm to be utterly exhausted.

Sensing that she was dismissed now, Moonstorm strolled confidently out of the Leader's area. She was so proud of whatever she had done to re-gain her leader's favor, she didn't even bother to look back. If she had, she would have seen Dottedstar wasn't nearly as tired as she appeared.


	17. Chapter 15

Grasspaw woke up bright and early the day after Dottedstar's chat with Moonstorm. The air was cool and fresh on her skin, but soon it would be hot and stifling like every day. It was a beautiful day, and she was determined to enjoy it, despite her worries about Moonstorm. Nothing, not even duties would dampen her spirits now.

"Hello Grasspaw, it's a lovely morning, isn't it?" Spottedpaw purred, coming out of the apprentice's sleeping area to stand beside Grasspaw.

Grasspaw nodded in agreement and began to stretch. Then in a fluid movement, she sprang up and began to run around the camp.

"Hey! Wait up!" A cat called. Grasspaw looked back. It was Speckledfur, the clan deputy. "Dottedstar needs to have a word with you, before you go where ever you're going in such a hurry!" he said good naturedly.

"Okay!" Grasspaw meowed, changing direction to the Leader's Area.

As she approached, she saw Moonstorm in the shadows, smirking. _I wonder what this is all about?_ Grasspaw wondered. _I hope that Dottedstar hasn't decided that I'm a lier!_

Scared now, she walked up to the area, looking for Dottedstar. "Dottedstar?" she meowed.

"Why does everyone sound so scared when they come to my little home now-a-days?" Dottedstar greeted. "I mean, Moonstorm was scared out of her guts when I asked her here last night."

"She doesn't look so scared now. She looks triumphant."

"Oh, you saw that. Then I guess that there's no choice to tell you the truth: Moonstorm thinks that I don't believe you because I needed her advice. And I still need advice, and you are the only one that can give it to me. I won't tell you everything that went on between Moonstorm and me, but I will tell you that she ended up incriminating herself."

"You shouldn't talk so loud, she's right on the other side of the rock, listening."

"I know, she should hear the truth now anyways. Her eavesdropping on leader's business has made me decide to punish her. And I know exactly how to do it, if you agree. It is you she has a grudge against."

"What do you want to do? Isn't it you're decision?"

"Well, it _is_ but it isn't. See, this would affect you more than me. I'm planning on confining her to a special area that we would have set a side for her. Then I would make some cat be her care-taker. She would not be allowed to do anything except for with that cat, and she would have several guards so that the other cat didn't have to do everything with her-"

An enraged hiss interrupted the conversation and Dottedstar went out for a second and brought Moonstorm back with her when she returned.

"You are to stay here," Dottedstar said to Moonstorm. Then raising her voice she meowed, "Speckledfur? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," said the deputy, coming out of the shadows.

"Will you take Moonstorm and look after her? Don't let her leave the camp, I need to talk to Grasspaw right now, and I need to punish her later. She has violated my trust, and I need to take some action."

Speckledfur lead the enraged medicine cat out of the den and the two cats were left in silence once again.

"As I was saying," Dottedstar continued, "I don't know who to put there. I have several guards in mind, and I've asked them, and they don't mind, but I was wondering if you would want to be her care-cat. You are the only one who would be least likely to be hurt by her. The guard cats won't always be around, but I think that you won't be affected by her lies as much as any other cat."

"_Me? _You want _me_ to look after her? You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Do I look serious?"

"Well, I guess. You could do that. Who are the guards going to be?"

"Spottedpaw and Blackclaw. And Treeear."

"Okay, I guess."

"Good. And by the way, tonight, we are going to make you and Spottedpaw warriors," Dottedstar said off-handedly, dismissing Grasspaw. Grasspaw's mouth opened in surprise, but still, she turned and left.


	18. Chapter 16

Sunpaw looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. All around him were trees and bushes and flowers. _The jungle!_ he thought suddenly, _I'm in the jungle!_

Suddenly, a strange cat appeared. He had the feeling that he had seen her before, but couldn't place her, until a sudden scent filled his nostrils. He remembered her being much bigger though, the last time he saw her...

"Farseer?" he asked.

The cat nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly. "Moonstorm's awful. Dottedstar's trying to punish her, or at least I think she is, but she hasn't done anything yet. If you're alive-"

"I am not alive," Farseer interrupted. "I am with StarClan now. I know what is happening in the clan, so you don't need to explain."

"Oh. What do _I _need to do?" he asked.

"Tell Dottedstar not to loose hope. Tell her there is a red berry that if mixed into Moonstorm's food will kill her. Tell her to use it only if Moonstorm breaks the trust of the punishment now given to her. I will show you the berry now."

Suddenly both cats were in front of a particular bush in the jungle.

"There it is," Farseer said. "Remember it. It can be found in the jungle where I was killed. Take Dottedstar with you when you retrieve it. You'll only need one berry. I need to leave, but I will come back."

"Wait! Don't go! I haven't learned anything from Moonstorm! She hasn't taught me! What happens if I have to be a medicine cat?" But Farseer was already gone.

Suddenly a clear voice rang out from the Low Rock, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Low Rock?"


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: The Warrior ceremony in this chapter is based off of Graystripe and Fireheart's on pages 269-270 in Into the Wild.

Everyone gathered around the Low Rock, waiting for Dottedstar to continue. Moonstorm sulked in one corner of the gathering of cats, glaring at Grasspaw. Grasspaw sat proudly next to the Low Rock, ignoring the other cat.

"I have two announcements to make," Dottedstar began. "The first is that two of our apprentices will be made warriors. Grasspaw and Spottedpaw? Will you approach the Low Rock?"

Nervously, the two cats stood in front of the Low Rock so that everyone could see them.

"Good," Dottedstar continued. "I, Dottedstar, leader of CheetahClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Glancing down at the two cats she whispered, "Don't worry, it's much easier than it sounds." Then in a louder voice, she continued, "Grasspaw? Spottedpaw? Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives."

Grasspaw looked triumphantly over at Moonstorm before answering, "I do."

"I do," Spottedpaw said, almost at the same instant. The two cats looked at each other and almost started laughing, but remembered the ceremony and fell quiet.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Dottedstar interrupted. "Grasspaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Grasstail. StarClan honors your speed and agility and we welcome you as a full member into CheetahClan."

Dottedstar looked into Grasstail's eyes for a moment then placed her chin onto her head.

"And Spottedpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Spottedface. StarClan honors your speed and agility and we welcome you as a full member into CheetahClan." She placed her head on Spottedface's too and then stepped back. "Congratulations," Dottedstar said, no longer going by memory.

Congratulatory meows and purrs could be heard from most of the clan, but Moonstorm and some of her followers shot Grasstail looks of pure hatred, strong enough to curdle milk.

But still, a chant went up, "Grasstail! Spottedface! Grasstail!..."

After a few minutes, Dottedstar broke in, "Before these young warriors go to sit vigil over the camp, we have one more announcement. Moonstorm will be punished for the actions she has committed. Most of you already know how she slandered Grasstail's name and said it was her fault Farseer died. Some may also have heard about her attack on Treeear just yesterday. This morning I caught her eavesdropping on my leader business, which has convinced me that we need to do something about our medicine cat. From now on, no one, and I repeat, no one, is to go near Moonstorm for any reason except for her guardians: Grasstail, Blackclaw, Spottedface and Treeear, unless I command it or give you permission. Is this understood?"

The cats surrounding Dottedstar nodded, but Sunpaw raised his paw. "Who will be my mentor?" he asked. And Skypaw added, "And if Treeear is guarding, what should I do?"

"Sunpaw may also see Moonstorm if he'd like, but only if he wants to. And Skypaw, if Treeear wants you there, you will not be punished. Any further questions?"

No cat raised their paw.

"Good. Now I think it's time these warriors stood vigil. The meeting is dismissed."

Everyone but Grasstail and Spottedface left the Low Rock to their dens.

"We're warriors now!" Spottedface whispered excitedly.

"Yah. I know. But we need to watch now. I'll take the North end of camp. Do you want the South?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

And the two cats began to watch over the sleeping camp.


	20. Chapter 18

It was still the middle of the night, when Grasstail sensed a movement in the shadows. Turning around, she saw a Moonstorm trying to sneak out of camp! _The nerve of her!_ Grasstail thought. _This is supposed to be her last free night. _Then sudden realization crept over her. _It is her last free night! She's trying to sneak out while she has a chance! Well it won't happen on my watch._ Silently she stalked Moonstorm, trying to sneak up on her. Suddenly, she realized that wasn't the tactic to use.

She went back to her post and waited for Moonstorm to get out of camp. Then she meowed, a little louder than necessary, "Where are you going?" Spottedface turned to look and noticed Moonstorm. He began to head towards camp, and the warrior's sleeping area.

But Moonstorm didn't stop or answer. She just kept going and ignored Grasstail. "I said, 'where are you going?'" Grasstail said a little louder. Spottedface had reached Dottedstar's Area, and decided he could wake her up now, rather than go to the warrior's den.

Moonstorm looked behind her and scowled. "And why do _you_ want to know, murderer?"

"I'm guarding the entrance. You aren't supposed to leave camp on Dottedstar's orders. So that makes stopping you my duty." Grasstail said, louder yet.

"Shh- you'll wake the other cats up. We don't want that, now do we?" Moonstorm threatened.

"It doesn't matter. I'm allowed to wake them up if I need to. Besides. Dottedstar needs to pass judgment on you. So at the very least she should be waken up. I think that Spottedface was on his way – ah yes, right on cue."

Spottedface and Dottedstar came up. Dottedstar was slightly cranky at being woken up so early in the morning, but tolerant.

"Tell me, Moonstorm," Dottedstar began, "why I should trust you. Tell me why I shouldn't punish you right here."

"Because it isn't StarClan's will," Moonstorm answered swiftly. "Medicine cats shouldn't be killed. We are immune."

"That's true," Dottedstar agreed, "unless they send a message otherwise. Sunpaw had a dream tonight, and it told him where to find berries that would kill you if you didn't abide by your punishment. This is your last chance. If you don't stay in camp tonight and under you're guards' protection, then I will be forced to use the berries. Understood?"

"Well, you'd have to catch me first," Moonstorm yowled. She ran forward into the night.

"Grasstail, you and Spottedface try and catch her. I'll wake the rest of the warriors."

So, the two new warriors sped after Moonstorm into the moonlight night.


	21. Chapter 19

Grasstail and Spottedface sprinted after Moonstorm, but Moonstorm still stayed in the lead. The two cats ran on into the night, but soon they lost the medicine cat's scent and had to stop running.

"Where could she be?" Spottedface wondered.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere!" Grasstail agreed.

From the darkness above the two cats, in one of the very few trees on CheetahClan territory, Moonstorm smiled into the moonless night.

Back at camp, Dottedstar was waking the warriors.

"UP! Everybody up!" she called. "I need trackers. And some good fighters. And Sunpaw! Come with me. We need to find those berries."

The clan was a bundle of activity, cats were going everywhere to carry out Dottedstar's orders.

"Speckledfur! I need you to lead a party. Moonstorm ran away, you need to take seven other cats who will help find her. At least two of them need to be good fighters, in case it comes to that. I'm leaving, make sure you find her; Grasstail and Spottedface are trying to find her already, so their scent might be mixed with her's. Hurry!"

The cats rushed to do as she told, hurrying as fast as possible. Dottedstar left in the middle of the pandemonium and followed Sunpaw.

_Suddenly the small kit who had been asking questions woke up. He looked around and listened a little more._

Moonstorm looked down at the two cats talking softly to each other. It would be so easy. She could take out her enemy in one blow. Then she could race to the border and away from the clan. She would have free passage. She was a medicine cat, and she could say she was going to the Moonstone. But the other clan cats couldn't. She readied herself for the pounce...

"_What's going on?" The small kit asked._

"_You fell asleep and missed a bunch of the story," his mother explained. "I told you Lionbreath will only tell this once. Did you listen?"_

"_I'm sorry mother! I was tired! What happened?"_

"_A lot. Now listen up so you don't miss the rest!" the mother finished crossly._

_But Lionbreath's patience had come back. "I will re-tell it in short. This time, listen."_

_Lionbreath repeated all he said, and he continued the story._

Grasstail looked up and saw the lightly colored cheetah clearly in the night, despite the fact there was no moon. She sidestepped lightly, and and then got into a fighting position. "There is no moon, Moonstorm, but I can still see you!" she meowed, challenging her opponent.

"The odds aren't fair enough for me," Moonstorm replied and raced away again.

"You mean the odds aren't in your favor, coward!" Grasstail countered and sped off after her, Spottedface at her tail. But Moonstorm was still too fast for the two cats. She hadn't beaten her opponent, but she could still make it to the border. She ran over and looked back. This turned out to be the biggest mistake in her life.


	22. Chapter 20

Goldenheart was leading a patrol on the LionClan border when Moonstorm raced across. The CheetahClan scent filled her nostrils and she knew exactly what to do.

"This way!" she hissed, and the patrol changed directions. Within a few minutes, they were spying on Moonstorm.

"Beat you!" Moonstorm called across the border to Grasstail and Spottedface. "You'll never get me now! I win. Your clan will die, and I will be the cause!" She didn't even notice the LionClan cats until after they had circled her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Goldenheart began. "It looks like the CheetahClan medicine cat has turned traitor."

"No, I'm just going to the Moonstone."

"Not on the new moon? I thought the Moonstone wasn't usable on the new moon. And what about those threats across the border?" Goldenheart was pacing now. "It looks like we have a CheetahClan prisoner to bring back to camp. I'm sure that they will be in our debt. I wonder what Rustystar will demand?"

"They'll never give it to you! They're not that stupid. And they don't want me that badly. Only Grasstail and Spottedface know. And they only just found out. They aren't telling anyone."

"So Dottedstar will be surprised by the information too. That only will make the price higher, I think. LionClan has the best opportunity ever to get the hunting grounds. And if they don't meet our demands, we might just release you. Give you help to attack you're clan. Make you leader. You want that don't you?"

"No. Never! You leave CheetahClan alone!"

"So you'll act all loyal. We'll get you to crack soon enough. Moon_star_, the medicine cat. Don't you want that?" Then to the LionClan cats she yowled, "Back to camp! Now!"

And so the LionClan cats began to bring the protesting prisoner back to their camp.


	23. Chapter 21

The LionClan camp was very similar to the CheetahClan one. There were several trees to provided shad and the coolest sleeping places were reserved for the kits and the elders. But unlike the CheetahClan camp, the medicine cat den was a hole in the ground, dug out between two rocks. If Moonstorm had seen the inside of it, she could have told you that the rock had several holes in it, which made it easy to store and keep separate the many types of herbs a medicine cat uses. But she wasn't.

Instead, Moonstorm was lead to the center of the camp, where Rustystar was standing.

"Rustystar!" Goldenheart meowed. "We have a prisoner!"

The large lion looked over at Moonstorm with a scowl. "Will she help us get the hunting grounds we've been looking for?"

"Maybe. She's wanted there. She's also a traitor."

"A medicine cat turned traitor? Now that's interesting..."

"Won't Dottedstar love this information?" Goldenheart continued.

"She doesn't know?" Rustystar asked, surprised.

"No, only some new warriors who have been frightened into secrecy."

"Then it seems we have had a gift from StarClan! Bind her!" Rustystar called out.

To lionesses approached Moonstorm, growling.

"We have a gift from the two-legs! We think you'll enjoy it!" they laughed.

"Moonstorm shrank back now, trying to escape. The lions were much bigger than her and she was outnumbered. All she had was her speed. Almost there- no! She was surrounded! She looked around wildly for any possible escape. She didn't like the sound of those words- "_bind her."_ All the wile, the two lionesses approached, carrying a long white cord between them. At one end there was a large loop.

Suddenly Moonstorm realized something.

"You know about the two-legs?" _Keep them talking, _she thought, _they'll do less to you._

"Of course! They invaded our territory moons ago."

"And why didn't you tell any of the other clans at the gathering? Why hide the danger?"

"Because you'd attack. Our clan has grown weak. If we had the CheetahClan hunting grounds... but that's not you're concern."

"Why isn't it my concern? I can help you attack CheetahClan!"


	24. Chapter 22

Grasstail scented the border just as she passed it. She slowed to a stop, not wanting to follow Moonstorm any further into enemy territory. She sniffed again, _LionClan_, she thought. Spottedface stopped next to her then, out of breath.

"Where are we?" he gasped.

"Quiet," Grasstail hissed. "We've just crossed the LionClan border."

Suddenly a scent washed over her.

"Hide!" she meowed. "LionClan patrol!"

The two cats quickly hid, and the patrol passed by. But before either cat could let out a sigh of relief, the patrol stopped. They could hear muffled voices, then they got louder. The two cats listened for a while, wondering what was going on.

"They've found Moonstorm!" Grasstail whispered to Spottedface.

"What does that mean?"

"From what they've said, they weren't expecting her. It looks like we are safe from a LionClan-Moonstorm alliance."

"That's good. But we're still stuck here until the patrol leaves."

But suddenly the patrol left and headed back, further into LionClan territory.

"Now!" Grasstail decided, and the two new warriors raced back to camp to tell Dottedstar everything that they had heard.


	25. Chapter 23

It was a few weeks after Moonstorm had ran away, and the camp was still nervous. Everyone was expecting Moonstorm to come to the camp, willing or not, with LionClan, but nothing had happened yet. This was making everyone extra nervous. Was it possible Moonstorm had run away and wouldn't come back? That LionClan would believe her story? That she'd forget her revenge on the clan and the threats she made to Grasstail and Spottedface? Or was she waiting for them to get comfortable? To forget her and her role in the camp? To be more venerable and less high strung? For an opportunity to take them by surprise?

These, among other questions, circled around in Dottedstar's head. Then there was the gathering to consider. Should she bring less cats so that if Moonstorm decided to attack while they were away they'd have a better defense? And what about the cats that supported Moonstorm? Would they attack with her or against her? What if she wasn't attacked and Moonstorm was at the gathering with LionClan? Would her clan appear week if they had less cats there?

In her pondering the facts she hadn't noticed the time. It was almost time to leave for the gathering, and she hadn't picked _any_ cats to go! Tossing her thoughts aside, Dottedstar left her sleeping area and paced to the Low Rock.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own pray com to the Low Rock for a clan meeting?" she began.


	26. Chapter 24

Sunflame was learning a ton from his new teacher, Farseer. Every night he learned what it meant to be a medicine cat. What herbs he should use to heal cats and which ones made them worse. And he learned about Farseer herself.

At first she had seemed very distant to him. Like she was far away, and only there to teach, and didn't want to get to know him. But soon he realized that she was _afraid_ of getting to know him. She felt that she had created Moonstorm in some odd way. She was saddened by what she perceived to be her mistake. And she viewed teaching him as her punishment.

Now, on this night, he had learned enough that he felt that he truly could live up to his new medicine cat name. That he would be capable of healing someone that was sick. Until he felt that he even _deserved_ his new name.

But then came the summons, the meeting from Dottedstar. He would learn one last and final lesson before being a true medicine cat. And this time, it would be without Farseer.


	27. Chapter 25

Grasstail poked her head out of the warrior's den at the sound of her leader's voice. Cats were gathering, ready to listen to their leader. She looked up at the full moon. Then she realized something, _Dottedstar hasn't chosen anyone to go to the gathering yet!_ She didn't think that was very good.

She began to walk to the Low Rock and noticed that Spottedface was at her side. She slowed down so that they were matching paces. Suddenly she felt something brush against her side. Spottedface's pelt was touching hers! She looked over for a second at Spottedface and noticed that he had an odd gleam in his eye. She wondered what it could be as he pressed into her harder. They were almost leaning on each other now.

Filled with a strange longing, Grasstail entwined her tail in his, but before anything else could happen a sharp hiss erupted from behind her.

"Looks like the murderer has a _boyfriend,_" Gazellehunter taunted. "Before you get too carried away there, why don't you get a room, _slut?_"

The two cats looked around to notice they had an audience, mainly made up of Moonstorm's supporters.

Grasstail felt the heat rising in her face and was about to make a bitter comment, when Dottedstar yowled from the Low Rock, "This meeting can't wait forever, hurry up!"

Grateful for the interruption, Grasstail noticed that the cats around her were dispersing. She turned to walk the rest of the way to the Low Rock, and Spottedface turned to follow her. But then he seemed to think better of it, and he went the other direction and sat next to Orangespot and Blackclaw.

Tail dragging, Grasstail finished the distance, taking a seat next to Treeear, who wrapped her tail around her daughter in comfort. Spottedface and Grasstail exchanged an uncomfortable look, and then the meeting started.


	28. Chapter 26

"Cats of CheetahClan! I need to announce who's going to the Gathering this evening!" Dottedstar yowled above all cats.

Realization crept over the faces of the cats, and Grasstail and Spottedface were temporally forgotten.

"I will take: Speckeledfur, Playfuleye, Grasstail, Gazellehunter, Watereye, Spottedface, Blindeye, Huntedhip, Sunflame, Rockpaw and Dustyleaf. We are leaving now." Suddenly Dottedstar lept from the rock and ran out of camp. Those who were named quickly followed her out of the camp and to the Four Trees.

Along the way, Grasstail and Spottedface found themselves traveling together.

"Did you notice that most of the cats that are coming with are supporters of Moonstorm?" Spottedface noted.

"Yes. It's odd," Grasstail agreed, "but Sunflame's siblings aren't here. I wonder why?"

"Well, were they Moonstorm's supporters? Was Sunflame himself?"

"I guess you're right. And I'm not sure how far along in their training they are. And we're here, aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Spottedface agreed. And the two cats fell into silence for the rest of the journey.


	29. Chapter 27

The CheetahClan cats had finally reached the gathering, and Grasstail was excited. It would be the first time that she had been at a gathering as a warrior, and she wondered if the problem with LionClan and Moonstorm would be solved this evening. She bounded forward, eager to be able to talk to the other clans and see what the leaders had to say.

The gathering took place in a small clearing, where four trees stood very tall. In the very center of the trees, a tall rock stood high, ready for the leaders to leap on and talk. This rock was the center of the four territories, where all four clans met in the center. CheetahClan's tree was a large umbrella thorn tree, which grew much closer to the other trees than it would normally. LionClan, who's tree was to the left of CheetahClan's, had a fairly large baobab tree, TigerClan (left of LionClan) had a foxtail palm tree, and LeopardClan had a humongous kapok tree.

Spottedface by her side, Grasstail rushed over to a group of apprentices that she had met at another gathering, ready to boast her new status. But before she could say anything to them, Dottedstar leapt onto the rock, followed by the other leaders.

"The gathering is adjourned," Dottedstar began.

Rustystar let out a low hiss at the comment, and a barely hear-able, "Who made you leader of all clans."

Ignoring the other leader Dottedstar continued, "Rustystar, I know you have seen a CheetahClan cat in you're territory. She is our medicine cat and we would like to have her back."

"Well, you are not going to get her Dottedstar. You think you can have everything in the forest you want, but you can't get it. Moonstorm does not want to go back to you. In fact, she had some very serious accusations, that I would like to through out, since she can not be here to do so on her own. She has run away from you, and she will live on the outskirts, toward the empty plains. She will not be a clan cat anymore."

"What did she have to say about me? About CheetahClan?" Dottedstar inquired, bristling.

"Nothing LionClan didn't already know, but I should tell the other clans present, otherwise they might be lead to believe CheetahClan's fables and tall tales. She told me about how cats are treated in CheetahClan. How free speech is prohibited and how everything must be to you're approval. About how you, Dottedstar, are a dictator."

"How dare you! I am not a dictator!"

"Then how do _you_ explain the fact that Moonstorm was called a traitor for voicing her opinion? How she was forced to heal cats who were not sick, as some little joke of your's? How you treated you're own medicine cat's opinions about StarClan as thought they were non-existent, that you weren't a believer in StarClan?"

"I believe in StarClan!" Dottedstar exclaimed, now insulted beyond all belief. "Why would anycat challenge that? Who would be twisted enough?"

"Because, as I think, the only possible reason for making those claims would be because they were true. Medicine cats aren't twisted. They tell the truth. It is you, Dottedstar, who is twisted."

Yowls of outrage were issued from the cats of CheetahClan. Grasstail felt almost embarrassed to be sitting next to the cats she was, and wondered if they felt like she was a dictator too. Like her entire clan was a clan of dictators.

Rockpaw, who was sitting in the group of apprentices, unsheathed his claws, looking around for a LionClan cat he might attack. Others in CheetahClan were doing the same, but Dottedstar cut in.

"There will be no fighting tonight! It is a gathering!" There was a small patch of silence at those words, and then, in the distance, from the CheetahClan camp, yowls of panic and rage drifted across the clearing.

"That's our camp!" Dottedstar cried, wondering what could be going on. Clouds began to cover the sky, signaling the end of the gathering. Bravestar looked a little disappointed that the gathering was over, but the four leaders jumped off the rocks, Rustystar snarling at Dottedstar.

"Go ahead and save you're camp, traitor. You don't belong to your clan anymore."


	30. Chapter 28

Moonstorm looked around the camp and licked her lips. The cats that were here were not putting up much of a fight. She looked up at the sky, and noticed the full moon. _Gathering time,_ she thought, _that explains a few things._ The cats she had brought with her from LionClan were making short work of the CheetahClan cats. Most were kits, elders and apprentices, which made Moonstorm wonder if Dottedstar had expected her to be at the gathering with LionClan.

In order to hide Rustystar's involvement in the attack, they had done it on gathering night, and he and the cats at the gathering would not be able to come and bring help. If the battle went poorly, then it was Moonstorm's fault.

Suddenly, the tide of the battle changed: Dottedstar came back, loaded with warriors. Grasstail, Spottedface, Speckledfur and Dottedstar threw themselves into the battle. Sunflame hurried into his den, where he made preparations for treating any wounded at the end of the battle. Huntedhip and Blindeye rushed to the other elder's den, hoping to stay out of the fierce battle. By now, CheetahClan was driving the LionClan cats back, away from the camp. Moonstorm knew the LionClan cats would need help, and now. She ran to the rest of the cats who had returned from the gathering. Most were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Rockpaw! Gazellehunter! I need help!" she hissed from the shadows. Rockpaw sneaked over to her hiding place.

"What do you need, Moonstorm, to whom my first loyalty really lies?" he greeted.

"Turn on the clan. Escape with us. Gather the other followers. We need help."

"Will do." The traitorous apprentice walked toward the other group of cats, who were made mainly of Moonstorm's followers now. The group walked toward the battle calmly, and threw themselves into the foray. Moonstorm called some of the LionClan cats back with a sharp yowl. Five of the cats withdrew themselves, and went to head her commands.

"Some of the CheetahClan cats are on our side. Be careful who you attack. Spread the word," she whispered. And then, with a flick of her tail, the cats went back. They were crushing the CheetahClan cats now. There weren't enough cats who were loyal and fresh from battle to help, and now the other side was using a pincer motion to surround the loyal cats.

Moonstorm joined the foray in a whirl of teeth and claws, now wanting her revenge on those who were her tormentors. The cats who had stolen her mentor. Who had been responsible for Grasstail not getting punished for Farseer's death. Because in her sick and twisted mind, Moonstorm had never once given thought to the fact that maybe something other than Grasstail could be responsible. That something could have happened beyond the control of all cats.


	31. Chapter 29

Grasstail twirled around so that she and Spottedface were fighting back to back. The pincer movement would surround them, but they would still be effective fighters until then. She was fighting a large tom, who's mane was small and scruffy in comparison to his leader's, Rustystar's. But still she knew better than biting him there. She'd just end up with a mouthful of hair.

She jumped forward, away from Spottedface at the moment, and racked her claws across the cat's belly, causing him to yowl in pain and draw back. She leapt at him, but a she-cat was there to take his place. She batted at Grasstail's face, yowling, "You won't attack my Grizzlefur!" Then the enraged LionClan she cat pounced after Grasstail.

Grasstail hissed, ready to fight now, and dove under the cat, twisting at the right moment to bite into the warm flesh of her underside. She clawed upwards and managed to escape from under the cat, who was yowling in pain.

_That's one good thing about CheetahClan,_ Grasstail thought,_ we're very agile._

The tom she had been attacking before was getting back on his feet, and heading towards Spottedface, who was already facing two cats at the same time. She stalked him for a few feet, got into position and pounced, letting her sudden weight cause him to fall. She dug in her claws and twisted, hoping to throw him off balance. It worked, and after several blows to the chest, she had incapacitated him for a while. Done with this cat she looked around. Nearby she saw Orangespot fighting cheetahs off of Treeear's limp body. _Cheetahs? Not cheetahs?_

Then Grasstail saw something else, Dottedstar was being attacked by a different cheetah. One that she knew quite well. _Moonstorm._

Orangespot needed her help the most though, and he was closer. She leapt onto the back of one of the cheetahs, only to see it was Gazellehunter, who she had been fighting with that evening.

Orangespot glanced up at her and seemed to smile, and the two fought together against the hoard of cats. Grasstail noticed Rockpaw slinking away from the foray, and leapt on his back, yelling 'traitor!' along the way. The apprentice looked up at her at the instant she pounced, allowing a clear shot at his neck. She took it, leaving a shallow wound which would prevent him from getting away. But still the cats came and came, and Grasstail thought that they were on the loosing side of this battle.


	32. Chapter 30

Sunflame was in his den, getting ready to heal the cats, when a strange cat appeared in front of him. She was more beautiful than anything that he had ever seen, and he wondered where she could have come from. The cats fighting outside were making less noise now, although when he looked, the fighting still looked just as intense.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Goldenfur, and you probably have never met me before. I died before you were a kit," the beautiful she-cat replied.

Sunflame looked at her again and knew at once that she was from StarClan, and that this would be a new lesson.

"Where's Farseer?" he asked.

"She can not come right now. I must come instead. I was Farseer's mentor, long ago."

"You knew Farseer?"

"Yes, but that is not what I am here to speak of. You must know something about Farseer's death."

"Didn't the Two-Legs do that?"

"No, they did help, but Moonstorm killed Farseer. Not the Two-Legs."

"How?"

"By the very berry that you were instructed to use on her. Do not do this though. Instead, she must be killed in this battle. And you must be the one to do it."

"But I'm a medicine cat. I don't inflict wounds. I cure them."

"So was Moonstorm, until Farseer 'died'."

"Must I..." Sunflame began, but Goldenfur was gone, and would never come back.


	33. Chapter 31

A/N: Yah, I know, update faster. Sorry, getting much busier with the upcoming school season... But I'll do the best I can. Enjoy:

Grasstail was fighting with all her strength to reach her fallen leader. In the onslaught of cats, she hadn't noticed the danger until too late, and she feared that Dottedstar had lost a life. But the other cats kept coming, and they were no help. Cheetahs could no longer be trusted, as over half of the remaining clan was on the attacker's side, helping Moonstorm take over the clan. She wondered briefly what the reason for the attack was, and if they were making demands, but the enemy continued to interrupt her thoughts.

She concentrated on a large lion who was approaching her. He was much lager and she was loosing her strength. She wondered briefly if she'd have the energy to continue. Would she die, curled up and out of energy, helpless to a cat's blow? _That wasn't the way to think,_she told herself, and she looked once again at her opponent with exhaustion. _Would she reach Dottedstar?_ The doubts would not leave her mind. _I have a task!_ She reminded herself. She looked the opponent over. Yes he was bigger. Yes she was tired. But she also noticed something she hadn't before.

His face drooped, as if he would have given up by now if not for orders. And there was a large wound that stretched from the top of his mane to the middle of his cheek. It went through his eye, and she realized that he could not see from that side. This was one advantage. The rest of his body was covered in scratches, as hers probably was too. She thrust right, towards his blind side. He looked around for a moment, confused at the fact that the picture had disappeared.

_So he hasn't had the wound long!_ she decided, knowing that would be good for her. She jumped under him, not touching him and trying to barely breath. He didn't notice at first, which allowed her time to aim better. She lay on her back and pushed upwards with her entire front half. The lion went flying in surprise. She hurried forward, know she didn't have much time and that her enemy would be on her tail in moments. Dottedstar was in front of her, and it did appear that she was loosing a life. Most of the loyal CheetahClan cats were here, Treeear, Speckledfur and Sunflame surrounding the great leader.

_What's wrong that Sunflame would have to be here?_ Grasstail thought, but then she noticed that he was locked into battle with Moonstorm herself, who was trying to get at Dottedstar's mutilated body. Treeear, who seemed to be in bad shape despite the fury of her attack, and Speckledfur were also locked in battle, with Playfuleye and another LionClan cat. Suddenly Dustyleaf appeared, Orangespot at her heals.

"Traitor!" he hissed at her, and Sunflame looked over. He saw his mother and the expression on his face hardened. He let out a meow of indignation, and he fought Moonstorm harder, trying to get at the mentor who betrayed him so that he could finish his duty and then talk to his mother. Grasstail noticed that another two LionClan cats were coming towards them, ready to kill the leader while she was still down from receiving her life.

The cats around Dottedstar were outnumbered by at least two to one now, and there were more LionClan cats coming. Spottedface limped up to the area around Dottedstar, panting. Rockpaw was on his heels, and if there weren't so many other cats in the way, the apprentice would have reached him. Fortunately, Spottedface did make it, only to fall to the ground next to Grasstail.

"I'll..."he began, but he ran out of breath. Grasstail was attacked once again, but if she had been able to listen, she would have noticed that Spottedface had finished: "...protect you." Then the worn out tom fainted, and Grasstail could do nothing about it.


	34. Chapter 32

A/N: This is the end of this one, but I am planning to make a sequal if you review yes!

Sunflame was loosing the battle. He was not trained to this sort of work, and he was much smaller than Moonstorm, made into a medicine cat far before he was ready. As he desperately clawed at his opponent, he knew that the command from StarClan would not be fulfilled. He would die trying.

Seeing the light of hope drain from her opponent's eyes, Moonstorm pounced, ready to kill her apprentice once and for all, and then reach Dottedstar's body. This was a mistake, because although Sunflame had lost hope, he had not lost strength. Seeing his one and only chance, he stood firm, backing up ever-so-slightly, so that where Moonstorm would be aiming was his face. At the last possible moment, he leapt into the air and through her out-stretched claws, biting her neck. He forced his surprised opponent down, and killed her.

Then, in sorrow at the horrible thing he had to do, he began to share tongues with her, for the first, and last, time. But still the rest of the battle raged on.

The first to notice was Dottedstar herself, who had just woken up from regaining her life. She looked at Sunflame who was very distressed, and then walked over to him, and began to gently lick his fur.

Seeing Moonstorm dead, Dustyleaf turned and in a sorrowful manor, came up to Sunflame. He looked at her in suspicion, but she just looked down.

"I'm sorry," she meowed and turned away.

But Sunflame didn't want to loose his mother today too. "Mom! Come back!" he called. And Dustyleaf came up to him in jubilation, grateful that her son still loved her and could forgive her. Orangespot went over to Grasstail, who was nuzzling the fallen Spottedface, and was comforting her, while Treeear collapsed nearby, her energy spent. Rockpaw and Gazellehunter were nowhere to be seen, having run off with the LionClan cats at the fall of Moonstorm. The worn-out CheetahClan looked around, grateful for their lives.


	35. Epilouge

A/N: So the end came earlier, and stuff, but I didn't think it really ended it with justice so I have deided to make an epilouge. You can still vote on the new chapter.

It was a few months after the battle and the clan was still in shock. Treeear and Spottedface were still recovering from the numerous wounds inflicted during the battle, and Sunflame had more than his work cut out for him now that he was truly the only medicine cat that was in CheetahClan. Farseer still came to him in dreams sometimes, but she never taught him another lesson, at least not as a medicine cat would teach an apprentice. Most of the other cats were healed, but the clan was now at a loss, as some of the warriors on Moonstorm's side had run away after her death. No one knew where they were, or if they were planning everything.

But other than these two truths, the clan was doing much better than it had with Moonstorm. The clan had smelled like blood for the last few days after the battle, and although it still did, the cats seemed not to notice it as much from living in the stench.

Then one day, the rain came, and Grasstail noticed that the dust had turned red in the middle of the camp. When the rain touched it, a small river of red mud came washing out of camp, and when the rain was gone, the camp smelled clean again. The camp no longer was made of red mud, and ever rain after that was normal. StarClan had washed the clan clean of the civil battle. They had forgiven the cats still in the clan.

Despite Spottedface's recovery status, he was still alert an playful when he could be. The blood-loss had almost healed about a month ago, and though he still limped from a sever wound on his leg, he was almost back to full warrior status. This was a good thing for Grasstail, who had spent the first four days that he had been under Sunflame's care in constant worry. She had been forced to leave his side very few times during the vigil, while he was unconscious. The two cats had grown very close during the ordeal.

So that is how it was that one day Grasstail had to go to the medicine cat's den for herself.

"Sunflame," she called.

"Yes?" he responded, walking out of his den.

"I think that something is wrong with me. I feel pain..." she gestured to her stomach with her tail.

"I see..." Sunflame looked over at the young warrior and smiled. He would need to do some tests, but he thought he knew the answer. He walked over and pressed his paw against her stomach. "Ah- yes," he began as he felt first one, then three heartbeats. "Grasstail, you are pregnant. Who's the lucky cat?" he asked out of tradition more than curiosity. He of all cats knew how close Grasstail and Spottedface had become.

"Spottedface," she responded, her eyes lighting up. "I must tell him. And Orangespot! And Treeear! They'll all be so happy!" she ran out the door, while Sunflame chuckled at what he had already known.


End file.
